A Charmed Future
by mama2yoshibabies
Summary: Everyone knows Chris Came back in time to save Wyatt, but no one knows the other reason he came back in time. He also came back to save her...  Not his girlfriend-try reading it!
1. Prolouge

Prologue

A few days before his planned return to his own time Chris Halliwell was sitting on a table at Magic school looking at an old picture. He had a secret that he hadn't told his parents or his aunts, another reason he had come back in time. Phoebe saw him sitting there and went over to him. She peered over his shoulder and smiled, "Who's in the picture," she asked as Chris jumped in surprise and stuffed the picture back in his pants.

"Its no one, so how is the spell coming," he asked, trying to deflect her question. Truthfully he wasn't sure he was ready to talk about her, it still hurt a lot.

Phoebe frowned and shook her head, "No, Obviously that's someone special, who was she," she asked him seriously. Even though Chris had taken the Potion and blocked her empathy she could see the pain in his eyes.

Chris closed his eyes for a moment, "Remember how I said I only came back to save Wyatt," he asked softly, when Phoebe nodded he sighed, "I did…sort of…I mean, I did but that wasn't the only reason. I love Wyatt, he's my brother but…s-she was like a sister to me, Her name was Yvanne," he said closing his eyes again as the memories of the last two times he saw her washed over him.

_Chris saw Bianca sigh as he paced back and forth, "Chris, Calm down, you know she will come," she said gently as Christ shook his head._

"_I don't know Bianca, How can we be sure she will come," he asked and closed his eyes in frustration. He never understood why Yvanne had volunteered to become close to Wyatt. She had never explained to him and truthfully he had always been a little nervous about the answer. He looked up when a swirl of blue light appeared then a rather pretty woman stood in front of them with a stressed smile. "Finally! You're late Yvanne! Where have you been?"_

_Yvanne sighed, "Chris, calm down, I had to give Wyatt a good reason for me leaving, He's suspicious enough as it is," she said firmly. She began relaying all the information that she had gather then took a deep breath, "I'm going back Chris," she said softly_

"_Why? You have everything we needed-" Chris began but was cut off._

"_Because I can't leave him," Yvanne snapped without thinking then sighed when she saw the shocked looks on Chris and Bianca's faces. She sighed and sat down, "I love him," she whispered. She had been shocked when she realized it and realized she couldn't leave him, "I know there's good in him, there has to be Chris…I couldn't love someone who was completely evil, I know he can be good," she said softly, but you could tell in her voice that she believed it deeply._

_Chris stared at Yvanne in horror, he had known Yvanne since she was 5 years old, had been there when they both realized she was half white lighter half witch, She had held his hand at his mothers funeral, had always been there for him and yet he never suspected that she could be in love with his older brother. "Yvanne…He can't be saved…not like this…Nothing can turn him good except to stop what happened to him from happening," he said softly._

"_I have to try…I wont tell him what you are planning, I hope you succeed but if you don't I have to keep trying. Chris…I think he loves me too, if he can love then he has good in him. Love is pure and its always good," she told him, not realizing how naïve she sounded, "I'm going back, One of us will succeed," she told him softly and smiled bravely. She hugged him and then Bianca before orbing away. Chris shook his head and looked at Bianca, "She gonna get herself killed," he said, horror showing in his face and voice._

Phoebe looked at him as he told of finding out that his best friend was in love with his brother, she could see the emotions showing on his face, "Chris…what happened to Yvanne," she asked him seriously.

Chris shook his head, "I can't talk about it…but…I could show you," he told her softly and held his hands out to her. Phoebe could see his hands were shaking as she laid her hands on his and gasped as the memory raced through her mind

_Chris and Bianca were a week away from implementing their plan of sending him back in time when suddenly blue orbs swirled in front of them and Yvanne fell to the ground. There was a huge burn mark just over her heart and she was barely conscious. She smiled when she saw Chris, "Hey, There's my BFF," she whispered as tear slid from one of her violet/blue eyes._

_Bianca ran to try to grab some medical items but Chris kneeled next to his best friend and held her hand, "What happened? Did Wyatt…" his voice trailed off when she nodded weakly_

"_I made him angry…I didn't mean to…C-Chris…I-I'm pregnant…W-will you change it, our f-future?" she asked as she tried to stay awake._

"_I'll change it…I promise, we'll save all three of you," he whispered_

"_G-good…Chris…Y-you'll always…" she whispered then gave an almost long sound sigh as her eyes closed and she died in his arms._

_Chris shook his head, "Yvanne…No…" he whispered as he began crying, she has always been like his sister and he had loved her deeply. Bianca came back and sat down next to him and hugged him, "You'll save her Chris…You'll save her by changing it all," she whispered as she pulled him from Yvanne and rocked him gently, "You'll save her…You'll save them all," she whispered._

Chris saw tears running down his aunts face as she relieved his memory and then hugged him, "You did it…You're going back to a future where they'll all be alive," she told him firmly.

"I hope so…somehow…I'm not so sure," he whispered back, not able to shake the feeling that something wasn't right.


	2. A Meeting in the Park

The Meeting in the Park

Phoebe smiled as she watched Wyatt and Chris playing on the jungle gym at the park. She enjoyed taking them there. Normally she would also have Melinda as well but she was home sick, so Phoebe brought Wyatt, Chris, and her own 2 year old daughter Prue to the park to get some fresh air and sunshine. She was keeping a close eye on Prue when she heard a small cry and glanced around. She saw a little girl on the ground near the jungle gym and then looked around to see if there was anyone going to help her. She was shocked when she realized after a few moments that the little girl was alone. Phoebe got up and walked to the little girl and smiled when she realized that Chris and Wyatt were already talking to her. She couldn't help but think that the little girl seemed…familiar. She didn't know why but there was something about this girl. The she noticed a single word that the little girl said.

"…Yvanne," the girl murmured as she smiled shyly at Wyatt and Chris

Phoebe made herself smile and relax at the little girl, "Hi sweetie…is you're Mommy or Daddy around here," she asked gently

"I don't have a mommy or daddy anymore, they went to heaven when I was a baby," she told her honestly, her big Violet/Blue eyes filled with nervousness. Adults weren't the nicest people to her.

"You're name is Yvanne," Phoebe asked and when she nodded Phoebe smiled again, "Who brought you here," she asked gently as she checked Yvanne's arm and realized her wrist was sprained when she winced

"My aunt, she said she'd be back before dark," she whispered, tears filling her eyes as her wrist hurt even more

Phoebe sighed, "Well I'm going to call someone, because you need a doctor to look at your arm," she told her firmly as she pulled out her cell phone and called the police. She wouldn't leave this little girl here alone and it would be at least 6 hours before the sun set. Yvanne was surprised when she did that, her family had always seen her as a burden, ever since her parents died when she was 3. She hadn't had a stable home since then and didn't think she ever would.

After the Police came and took her to the hospital Phoebe took the boys home and then went to her own home with Prue. She wished there was some way to help Yvanne and couldn't get her mind off her. She knew that Yvanne was special, she was meant to be Best friends with Chris and mostly was meant to be with Wyatt. She knew things happened for a reason and she did not think meeting Yvanne was just a coincidence. But she also had faith that things would work out in the end.


	3. The Truth about Yvanne

The Truth about Yvanne

Piper looked at the address written on a piece of paper and then got our of her car and looked at the house. It had been nearly a month since phoebe had told her about meeting the little girl in the park. Yvanne…that's what Phoebe said her name was. A girl who was meant to be close friends with Chris, though not his soul mate. Phoebe had been very clear on that but wouldn't explain more. So here was Piper coming to visit the foster home that little Yvanne had been put in, to meet this girl and possibly set up play dates for her and Chris. She had the same instinct as Phoebe, that if this girl had been in Chris's dark future and he met here again then she was obviously destined to be friends with him. So after calling in a lot of favors Phoebe got Piper the address of Yvanne's foster home and here Piper was. She took a deep breath and walked up to the door and rang the bell.

An older woman of about 50 opened the door and smiled. She had silver-blond hair that was pulled into a bun and kind brown eyes. She gave the air of being someone you could trust very easily; However, Piper had learned to be wary, just in case. "Are you Mrs. Silverman," Piper asked giving her a confident smile though she felt nervous inside.

"I am, you may call me Agatha though, come in," she said opening the door for her to come through. Piper came in and sat down. A few moments passed as Agatha got comfortable and looked at Piper seriously, "So…May I ask why you are here Piper," she asked seriously

Piper blinked and instantly became guarded, "How do you know my name? I didn't tell you," she said coolly

Agatha laughed, "All whitelighters know who you are, who all the Charmed ones are," she said, "You look surprised? Surely you are here because of Yvanne and her parentage?" she asked

"I'm here about Yvanne yes…My son Chris met her at the playground and wanted to…Wait, Why does a mortal child need a Whitelighter as their guardian, " she asked, frowning, not sure she was liking where this was going

"Yvanne is a hybrid, like Paige and your children…You really didn't know?" Agatha asked. When Piper shook her head Agatha sighed, "Yvanne's mother was a white lighter and her father was a witch. Her father died before she was born and her mother hid her pregnancy from the Elders, because while you and Leo were allowed to break the rules, Angelica was most definitely not allowed. She was also concerned because a Seer told her that her child would be powerful and that an Elder would try to kill her if he knew of her existence. We now know of Gideon's treachery but then we didn't…So she left until the child was born. She gave Yvanne to a couple who adopted her and came back to us. She was killed by a Darklighter just a few months later. She left behind a note, explaining everything so I became Yvanne's whitelighter. Yvanne's adoptive parents died when she was 3 and she was passed around to relatives until Phoebe found her," she said quietly

Piper blinked and shook her head, "So…she has powers then…"

"No," Agatha said with a shake of her head, "Well, she has them, but only a traumatic event will unleash them…Like Paige, when she was attacked by Shax. I've spoken with her Angel of Destiny and she said it will happen when she is a young adult."

"So why are you here…instead of her being in a normal foster home," Piper asked, she had no love for the Elders but she didn't hold other whitelighters responsible for what the Elders did. But she was confused about the need for a whitelighter to be constantly there for a child

"Because there are prophesies concerning Yvanne, because she is not aware of her powers yet we could not put her in a home with a Magical family, but we can not let her be put in a home of Demons posing as mortals to eliminate her. The Angel of Destiny was very clear that Yvanne is crucial in the continuing balance, to keep Good in order," Agatha replied.

Piper nodded and thought for a moment, "Ok…The reason I came today was because I was hoping to set up a play date with the kids, Chris liked playing with her before she got hurt and Wyatt has his own friends so I think Chris gets lonely sometimes," she said softly.

Agatha nodded and smiled at that and they began comparing calendars to set up play dates between the two children. Piper was also happy to learn that Chris and Yvanne would be going to the same school since Chris wanted to go to a 'Normal' school instead of Magic school with his big brother. Piper left about a half hour later and got in her car thinking about everything Agatha Silverman had told her about Yvanne. She couldn't help but wonder what the future would bring with Yvanne Michaels in their lives.


	4. Talks Part 1

Talks

Leo sighed as he pulled at the collar of his shirt and tried to think of what he should say to his 13 year old son Chris. Piper had pushed him to have this talk with him but he had tried to avoid it. However he'd recently noticed how Chris's friend Yvanne was growing more into a woman and was becoming increasingly concerned since the two spent so much time either in his room or at her Guardian's home in her room. Two young teenagers of opposite sex alone…that definitely caused concern for Leo. The family had known Yvanne for 8 years now. All the Adults knew of her parentage but none of the children knew and they made sure she never saw Magic, made sure she had no reason to suspect there was anything strange about their family. However it was obvious she was growing up and after finding a Playboy magazine under Chris's bed Piper had insisted that Leo have a good talk with him…Today…before Yvanne came over for their nightly hangout time. So there Leo was, pacing back and forth in the living room, trying to think about how to tell Chris about…intimacy, without his son trying to put the moves on Yvanne. He knew Chris and Yvanne weren't meant for each other but that didn't mean they wouldn't experiment with each other. At least that was Pipers reasoning and Leo did tend to agree. Boys didn't seem to know how to control their hormones much.

Suddenly the door opened and Chris and Wyatt ran in and slammed the door shut and tossed their backpacks on the floor. "Chris! I need to talk to you," Leo called as the boy has started to head for the stairs. Chris rolled his eyes as Wyatt smirked at him before heading up the stairs, leaving his younger brother to the clutches of their father. Chris turned around and practically stomped towards the living room, "Dad…I really got stuff to do," he grumbled like a normal teenager

Leo rubbed his chin and pointed to the couch, "Sit, we need to have a Man to Man talk," he said sitting down a chair across from the couch

Chris frowned suspiciously then sat down, not sure he liked where this conversation might be going, "Ok…what do we need to talk about," he asked, feeling very apprehensive

"Well uh…Chris you're 13 now and uh…your mother wanted me to talk to you about some…changes and …" he began pulling at his collar again then stopped when Chris jumped to his feet, "Uh, that's ok Dad, I gotta go," he said in a rush and was about to bolt from the room when his father yelled "Sit Down!". He knew that voice and knew he was in trouble.

"Chris, this is an important thing to discuss, you're becoming a man and I know you're most likely becoming more curious about girls. Y-your mother and I are concerned since you and Yvanne are getting older and spending so much time alone and…"

"Dad, you and Mom are crazy," Chris said with a Horrified look, "Yvanne's like my sister, I mean she and Melinda are interchangeable in my mind, Dad that thought is…just wrong!," he said with a horrified shiver

Leo couldn't help but chuckle a little at that, "Ok, I get it…but the truth is she's not your sister, so that means the two of you could develop feelings that are not normal with brothers and sisters," he said honestly while trying to fight back a smile as he relaxed a bit, feeling like this really wasn't that bad

"No way in hell-heck, I mean she's pretty and all but she's not my type," Chris said vehemently

"Good, Because you're not my type either," Came a feminine voice from the hallway. Both Leo and Chris jumped in shocked and looked at Yvanne who was grinning.

"Yvanne…I didn't mean…I-I mean, you know you are pretty but…" Chris started as Yvanne started laughing. "Chris, chill. You're my BFF and I would never want to sleep with you anyway…that would just be weird and gross," she said seriously. At Chris's hurt look she shook her head, "You're cute Chris, but just like I'm not your type, you're not mine…besides, you're like my brother, that would just be wrong," she said

Chris nodded at that, "That's exactly what I was telling Dad…Do you have the music," he asked, ready to go do what they had planned

"Wait…Chris, I'm not done talking with you," Leo said, feeling out of sorts again

"Dad, just tell Mom you talked to me and lets drop it," Chris said, feeling exasperated, there was no way he wanted to finish this conversation since Yvanne was there now.

"Alright, Alright, Go," Leo said sighing, knowing he wouldn't be able to talk anymore to Chris while Yvanne was there. He saw them race up the stairs and shook his head with a smile of relief, glad the 'Talk' was over.


	5. Talks Part 2

A/N I don't own it or Make money from it!

Talks-Part 2

Once they were in Chris's room Yvanne started giggling as she pulled out her iPod GenXZ attached it to Chris's doc, "Was he seriously trying to warn you about…"

Chris nodded, "Yeah, He's a little late, Wyatt gave me that talk two years ago," he said grinning and laughing at the thought

"Its crazy though, why would he think we would be interested in each other," she asked shaking her head

"I dunno, Maybe cause I'm a guy and you're a girl," Chris said shrugging

"Yeah, but what century are they living in, Guys and girls can be friends and not feel the need to sleep together," Yvanne said rolling her eyes as she flopped on his bed and opened a punk rock magazine that she'd brought with her, "So Chris…what is your type," Yvanne asked with a smirk as she looked at the pictures

Chris was rummaging through his comic books under his bed and tried sitting up and knocked his head on the underside of his bed. "Oww," he grumbled as he came up from underneath and sat on his bean bag chair, "I dunno, Dark Hair, Dark Skin, Dark eyes," he said shrugging

"So…like an Indian girl or a Spanish Girl," she asked

"Yeah…Like Selena Velasquez," Chris said grinning, referring to a popular singer who was just a couple years older then them. He thought she was the most beautiful girl he'd ever seen, "Alright, then what's your type," he asked back with a grin

"Blond hair, Blue eyes…tall," she said with a grin, thinking of one tall, Blond hair, blue eyed boy that she liked that she would never tell Chris about

"Ugh, why do girls always go for the guys with Blond hair and Blue eyes? I'm just as good looking as Wyatt and yet he gets all the girls," Chris said a little grumpily

"Chris stop being crazy, Lots of girls like you."

"Name one," Chris shot back

"Desiree Watkins," Yvanne responded with a smirk

"Come on-She'd never be interested in someone like me," Chris said, dismissing it right away. Desiree Watkins was without a doubt the prettiest girl in Junior High and Chris didn't believe for a second that she liked him

"Its true, but if you don't want to believe me you don't have to," she said making a face at him. Suddenly Chris's door opened and Wyatt walked in. Yvanne's breath caught as she looked at him but hid her face behind the magazine, she would never let anyone know about her feeling for Wyatt, especially Chris.

"Hey, How about knocking before you barge into my room," Chris snapped as he gave his brother a dirty look. He loved his brother but damn it, he liked having his privacy

"How do you know I didn't knock with that Punk music playing so loud," Wyatt asked with a smirk, knowing he was right

"Its Punk Rock, Get it right," Yvanne said as she stuck her tongue out at him and Wyatt rolled his eyes, "Whatever," he responded shortly. He didn't care if she was starting to get cute, he thought she was just as annoying as Melinda sometimes.

"What do you want Wyatt, I have a guest," Chris said, getting annoyed

"Yvanne isn't a guest, she's a household fixture," Wyatt retorted as Yvanne tried to muffle a laugh, it was funny watching the boys spar

"She's Here, what do you want?"

"I just wanted to bother you…and find out if you still had my magazine," Wyatt said smirking.

"Its under the bed, get it yourself." Chris said shaking his head

Wyatt grinned then looked under the bed and grabbed his playboy and left as Yvanne shook her head, "One of these days your mom is gonna find that and freak," she said honestly

"No she wont, she would never go looking under my bed, that's why Wyatt hides them here," Chris said as he flipped through his comic then looked at Yvanne, "Hey, lets go see a movie, I'm bored," he said

"I don't have any money."

"So we'll sneak it, I know how to get in without being caught," Chris said confidentially

Yvanne thought for a moment then nodded, she just hoped they didn't get caught.


	6. Chris Learns the Truth

Chris Learns the Truth

Victor Bennet was getting ready to eat dinner when he heard a banging at the front door. When he opened the door he saw his 15 year old grandson Chris standing there, looking extremely upset. "Chris? What's wrong?" he asked, letting him inside

Chris fell into a chair and shook his head and couldn't seem to speak for a moment. Then he rubbed his eyes and took a deep breath, "Why….Why is Wyatt so damn special," he practically spat out

"Special? Chris all of you are special," Victor tried to tell him but Chris just shook his head, "No, I'm not special, I'm nothing compared to Wyatt, I mean, He's this all powerful, Oh so perfect force for good, and Melinda's the baby and the only girl so of course everyone adores her…but what am I? I'm just stupid Chris….I can't do anything as good as Wyatt, He has to upstage me on everything…I've never been important," he said, feeling very sorry for himself

"What exactly happened to trigger this?" Victor asked

"I was working on a spell…I created it ya know, its to reveal a hidden demon or evil…and he just grabbed it and did the spell like it was nothing. Then of course it turned out there was a demon there and he just vanquished it, like it was the easiest thing in the world. He wouldn't even let me try to fight," Chris said, his words a bit rushed with all his pent up anger and jealousy. He loved his brother but had always had issues with the fact that Wyatt was so powerful and he wasn't

Victor sighed, "Chris…I think you need to talk with your mother or aunts, No, don't interrupt! Trust me when I say you are very special…Wyatt wouldn't be this way if it wasn't for you. But you have to talk to your Mother and aunts, because the know more about it then I do," he said seriously as Chris frowned. He didn't want to talk to his mother about how inferior he felt next to Wyatt. He couldn't talk to his best friend about it either because she knew nothing about magic. But he finally nodded, "Fine…Could I eat first though," he asked, being like a normal teenage boy who was constantly hungry. Victor grinned at that and then made Chris a plate, happy to have a nice visit with his grandson.

Chris didn't talk to his mother though. He thought for a long time then decided to go talk to his Aunt Phoebe. He'd always been rather close to her and felt like she always understood her. He stopped by the Bay Mirror and walked into her office, "Hey Aunt Phoebe…can we talk," he asked, hoping she wasn't busy. He really needed to talk to her.

Phoebe smiled at Chris and motioned him to sit down, "Sure, sorry about the mess, its been a little crazy," she said as she set some papers aside, "So, what's wrong Chris, I don't remember you coming to my office before," she said honestly

"Well, I wanted to talk to you alone. Grandpa said I should talk with Mom, You, and Paige but…I dunno, I just wanted to talk to you if that makes sense," he said, trying to figure out how to pose his question

"Go ahead Chris, I wont lie to you," she said, sensing how uncertain he was

"Why…How am I special? Grandpa said that I was special and made Wyatt the way he was and I don't understand…he said you all could explain," Chris said in a rush

Phoebe sighed and looked down at her hands and bit her lip slight, a common habit when she was trying to find the right way to say something, "Chris…why would you think you weren't special?" she asked, needing more time to figure out how to explain everything in the right way

"Because I'm not…I'm not special like Wyatt or Melinda, or any of my cousins…I'm just plain Chris, and I hate it…I hate not being able to do things as easily as Wyatt and…"

"Chris…you are Very special…I…Damn, I thought you would be older when we got around to tell you this but…Everything happens for a reason right," Phoebe said with a sigh, "Chris….You saved everyone….I mean everyone…You…Before you were before, before your mother even got pregnant with you, You came back in time. From a different future. At first you didn't even tell us who you really were but you came back…to Save Wyatt, because in that future he had turned evil," she said softly

Chris frowned, "Wyatt would never be evil…annoyingly superior yeah but evil….are you serious," he asked, not sure he could believe her

"Its true…in that future he had…been so traumatized by something that happened before your birth that he became evil. You came back to save him…and your fiancé, Us…even Yvanne," she said softly, adding that last part quietly

"Yvanne? We were friends in that place too," he asked, smiling a little

"You were…Wyatt killed her….a week before you came back in time," she told him honestly.

"Why did he kill her…I mean…did I tell you," he asked, feeling shocked and hurt, even the thought of losing Yvanne hurt, she was like Melinda, like his sister. He couldn't imagine not having her around to make fun of him

"Yvanne…You're mother doesn't know this and you can tell anyone Chris, but Yvanne is…Wyatt's soul mate, Coop told me not long ago. She was born to be with him. Someday. In that Future she was with him, You said they had some type of fight, argument, and he lost his temper…and threw an energy ball at her. She managed to orb to you and died in your arms," she explained softly

Chris felt stunned (And a little nauseous thinking of his brother and best friend together) but realized something, "Wait…you said she orbed…she's not magical; Phoebe, Yvanne is a mortal, if she was magical I would have seen something by now," he said

Shaking her head Phoebe smile, "She hasn't come into her powers yet Chris, she's Half Witch and Half white lighter, just like you…just like Wyatt," she said seriously

"Ok, this is just too weird….apparently I lived a whole other life where Wyatt was evil and killed everyone I cared about, but I came back in time to save him and by doing that saved everyone I loved," he asked. At her nod he shook his head, "But that's crazy. Will…Will I get my memories of that back…I mean will I remember all of that someday," he asked

"I don't know, you might…But don't ever say you're not special Chris…our lives that we have now…its all because of you, Wyatt may be twice blessed and all that, and you know I love him to death, but you are the one who gave us this future," she said as she smiled at him. Chris nodded and got up, "Ok…You mind if I confirm this with Mom and dad," he asked. Phoebe laughed and nodded, "Go for it kid…Anything else before I get back to work?" she asked. Chris shook his head and said bye before heading home. Feeling a lot better about himself.

What neither of them knew was that Wyatt had been standing behind the door and froze when he heard her begin describing what Chris had done. But when she said he had killed Yvanne, Wyatt felt shaken and turned and walked out fast, not knowing what to think, and not hearing the rest of what Phoebe said about Yvanne or that Dark Future.

**Please Review!**


	7. Talking With Henry

_Talking with Henry_

_A/N I do not own any of this (Sorry this wasn't put up before) but I enjoy it_

_Please R&R so I can be sure this story is still stimulating_

_Wyatt kept to himself for several days, mulling over what he had overheard between Chris and Aunt Phoebe. He had been evil, and killed Chris's best friend Yvanne. He had never thought of himself as ever turning evil, he was half white lighter-part angel, How could he turn evil. As he thought about it he wondered if this meant he could turn evil in this Future too. Could he become the Source of all Magic? Could be end up being cruel and unloving? Could he really be responsible for the deaths of people he loved? The thoughts scared him and he knew he needed to talk to something. He didn't want to talk to his parents though, they would insist that he is good and he really wanted an impartial opinion. He couldn't ask his Aunts because they would say the same thing, as would his grandfather and Uncle Coop. Then he thought of his Uncle Henry. Henry was a mortal but he knew about Magic, and he had always been rather straightforward and honest with Wyatt for as long as he could remember. Wyatt smiled to himself; Yes, Henry would be honest with him. Henry would tell him if he thought Wyatt could become evil._

_Having made his decision Wyatt glanced at his watch and then headed out. He stopped to grab a burger first and arrived at Henry's office just as he was starting to get ready to leave. He smiled when he saw Wyatt though, "Hey Wyatt, everything ok," he asked_

"_I was wondering if we could talk for a minute…I didn't know who else to come to," he said honestly_

_Henry waved his hand towards a chair in front of his desk, "Sure, what's up? Girl trouble?" he asked curiously_

_Wyatt shook his head, "No…I uh, I was eavesdropping the other day on Chris and Aunt Phoebe and they said some things that made me nervous," he said, not wanting to admit he was afraid, "Did Aunt Paige tell you that Chris came back in time before he was born?" he asked, curious if he knew about it_

_With a serious look Henry nodded, "Yeah…she mentioned it once right after we were married," he murmured softly_

"_I heard….I heard Aunt Phoebe say I was evil in that future, she said I killed Chris's friend Yvanne, Does…I mean does this mean I am destined to be evil? I mean what is Chris just put off what was inevitable?" he asked, seriously concerned_

"_Wyatt, just because you were evil in a different time doesn't mean you would be evil in this time. From what Paige told me you were traumatized severely, and that caused that different future. It didn't happen this time, Your parents and aunts stopped it from happening so that means that you're not 'meant' to be evil," he told him seriously_

"_But how do you know? I mean…How does anyone know?" Wyatt asked, trying to find answers_

_Henry chuckled, "Wyatt, we all have darkness in us. You, Me, Your Aunts, even your parents, Having that darkness doesn't define who we are, it means we have to make a choice. It means that every day we wake up that we have to decide what we will be. Will we be a good person or a monster? You're old enough now that you make that decision everyday, consciously or not. Yeah, you were evil in an alternate future, but obviously Chris still loved you even then to try to change it. And Not just for you, but for everyone. Because of that you were never traumatized to the point that you went insane. You're normal Wyatt, You're just a normal 17 year old kid that has to make serious decisions now, especially now that you know what you could have been compared to who you are now," he said_

"_So…You don't think I'll end up being evil?" Wyatt asked with a wry smile, feeling better_

"_No I don't, you might have that darkness that we all have but No, I don't think you would ever be that way," Henry told him honestly, "Is that all that was bugging you," he asked_

"_Yeah…Well, there is another thing but I don't think you would know why," Wyatt said honestly_

"_What is it?"_

"_Well…I don't understand why I killed Yvanne…I mean it seemed like there was a reason but I didn't stick around to listen if Phoebe if she said it," he said sighing_

"_If there is a reason I don't know it Wyatt, but someone might, If its that important to you then do what you can to find out why," he said_

_Wyatt nodded as he thought about it, "You're right…And I know just who to talk to," he said before orbing out of the office. Henry frowned a little then shook his head, he knew Wyatt could handle himself_


	8. The Seer Reveals

_**The Seer Reveals**_

_**A/N I do not own any of this but I enjoy it**_

_**Please R&R so I can be sure this story is still stimulating**_

_**Wyatt Orbed into a darkened chamber and looked around, "Seer? Where are you?" he called, having an energy ball ready just in case**_

"_**Put that away King Wyatt, I knew you were coming," the Seer said, stepping from the shadows. She was a different kind of seer, born a Witch she gave up her beauty and youth to live forever and see the future. She took no sides and was considered neither good nor evil. But she was old, very old, She had been living longer then any other Seer in history, "I see a Question burning in your mind-What do you want from me," she asked**_

_**Wyatt crushed the energy ball in his fist and looked at her, "Have you seen the previous Future-the one my brother changed," he asked**_

_**The seer smiled and sat down in her chair and picked up a mirror, "I see all Futures King Wyatt, even the ones that do not come to pass," she told him softly, "You have a question about this future," she asked though she already knew the answer**_

"_**I want to know…Why did I kill Yvanne in that future," he asked seriously, not bothering to sit down and relax, he wouldn't relax in her chambers**_

"_**That's all? A question that simple is why you came?"**_

"_**Yes…Now tell me," he demanded impatiently**_

"_**Patience is something you young things need to learn King Wyatt-But I will tell you why you murdered her," she told him then smiled almost cruelly, "You killed her because…You loved her," she told him simply**_

_**Wyatt looked stunned, "I loved her? How is that possible? I…she's Chris's best friend, practically a member of the family-I would never…"**_

"_**You asked and I answered. Know this King Wyatt-I never speak falsely…in Every possible future you are with one woman and one woman only-Queen Yvanne. Her birth was designed to be a match for you-Your…Soul mate if you will," she told him quietly**_

"_**Soul mate? I-I…I don't understand Seer, If I loved her so much Why would I kill her, even if I was evil," he asked**_

"_**Because the fact that you loved her was a very threat to your kingdom, someone so Good and Pure," She said with disgust, "would be of no use to you-Though, to be honest, you didn't….consciously think of that," she added with a smirk**_

"_**Is there more? More to her Death then what I know?" Wyatt asked, feeling horrified with himself, that his darkness had consumed so many**_

"_**Yes…in killing her you also killed the one thing that could have saved you in that future-Your son."**_

"_**My…Son?" He asked**_

"_**Yes-The boy would have reawakened your humanity. He would have caused you to cast off the evil in you and begin anew-But he was never meant to live in that future anyway. This future though…" she trailed off**_

"_**Wait-this future, You mean I will be with her here too," he asked**_

"_**Men never listen-I told you in every possible future she is your Queen. So obviously that means she will bear your son-Just as she is meant to," she responded shortly**_

"_**When," he asked**_

"_**When what, King Wyatt?"**_

"_**When do we fall in love-Be together," he asked**_

"_**That-I can not tell you, because it would cause your future to not happen. However, I will tell you this-There are prophesies concerning the girl. She must be protected. So you need to learn to listen for her, as if she is a charge, and go to her when her need for you is greatest-If you do not she will Die and You, King Wyatt, will become evil," she said coldly**_

"_**Evil? But…Why?"**_

"_**With how powerful you are You must have your soul mate with to-To stop from your power corrupting you. This is why she was always there as Your brothers friend-Her proximity to you give your soul the comfort it needs until the two of you become Bonded," she said **_

"_**Why are you so willing to tell me this? How does this Benefit you?" Wyatt asked, feeling suspicious**_

"_**Because you are the one person who can Kill me King Wyatt-If you become evil, I will die, it is very simple," she responded, "Now leave-I have answered your questions and now I wish you gone from my chambers," she said pointing to the door**_

_**Wyatt nodded and Orbed home-He had his answers but in some ways he was still just as confused as before…especially since he had no romantic feelings for Yvanne but knew some day he would. It was…confusing.**_


	9. First Danger

**First Danger**

**A/N I do Not own Charmed Characters-I just get to have fun with them ****J**

**Please Review! I need Responses to improve**

Wyatt headed the Seer's advice and made sure to listen for Yvanne but he couldn't see how he would fall in love with her. He admitted privately in his mind that he was attracted to her but he didn't have feeling like that for her. The next year, after Graduating High School, he decided to move to New York. It seemed to be an awesome place and after a lot of 'discussion' from his parents he moved there and began college.

It was two years later, just after his 20th birthday, when Chris showed up at his apartment in the Bronx, that his life began it changes that had been set in motion years earlier. Wyatt was surprised to see his brother and frowned, "Does Mom and dad know you're here," he asked bluntly. His roommate wasn't there but he couldn't help but worry about possibly exposing Magic. Chris was supposed to be in California.

"I had a Fight with Yvanne…and then that led to an argument with My new girlfriend who Mom and Dad hate so I can't talk to them," Chris said looking really down

Wyatt sighed, "Alright, come on in," he said letting him inside, "What's going on," he asked as he sat down on the couch.

"Well…I'm 18 now, so I should be able to date who I want, I dunno why Mom and Dad…"

"Oy-I thought you were going to start with whatever was going on with Yvanne," Wyatt muttered a little irritably, he knew how over bearing their parents could be so he wasn't surprised that they may object to who ever Chris might be dating

"Oh…Well she got accepted to NYU and she told me she's planning on moving out here," Chris mumbled, obviously unhappy

"That's why you had a fight?" Wyatt asked, surprised, "Are you into her or something," he asked, frowning a little

"God No! Why would you even ask?" Chris asked, looking horrified. He still remembered what Phoebe had said about Yvanne, that she was destined to be with Wyatt. Though he still had some issues with that. However he had Never once thought of Yvanne in that way.

"Well, it just seems like a stupid thing to fight about," Wyatt pointed out logically

"I know…She's coming because of a guy though, I mean It would be cool if she was coming just for her but its this guy…something seems wrong about him," Chris said with a frown, he couldn't quite place why the guy bothered him

"Could he be a demon? I mean I know its crazy since she's not a Witch but…" he trailed off, thinking that Chris didn't know what he knew

"No…I mean…that's not…" Chris trailed off, suddenly thinking Maybe Wyatt was right but couldn't think of how that would be plausible, "Unless…she's my friend, what if it is a Demon who is using her to get close to us," he asked, thinking that could actually be plausible. He didn't know that there were prophesies concerning Yvanne either.

"That's possible, its happened before…When is she seeing him again," he asked

"Tomorrow, I'll cast that spell and have Mom freeze them if need be, Yvanne doesn't need to know about Demons," Chris said sighing

"Is this the only reason you're upset about her moving here," Wyatt asked. When Chris nodded Wyatt sighed, "Ok…then tell me about this girl," he said, knowing Chris needed to get that off his chest

"Well, She's a little older them me and…"

"How much older," he interrupted

"Uh…she's 23," Chris said, turning a little red

"23! Chris! You're only 18, what kind of girl would date an 18 year old when she's 23?" Wyatt asked, shock in his face and voice

"Someone I spent the last Three months convincing to go out with me…and she doesn't exactly know how old I am," he said, mumbling the last part, "Mom and Dad seem to hate her though, I mean, they haven't even met her, I only told them her name. Mom freaked, I mean she went pale white and began screaming that I couldn't see Bianca. Then Dad showed up and all she said was 'His girlfriends name is Bianca' and then Dad started insisting that I couldn't date her," he said sighing

"Is she a Demon or something-I mean could that be why they're freaking out," Wyatt asked

"No-I mean she's was born into the Phoenix coven, you know the assassin witches? But her Mother raised her apart. She said some woman told her Mom something that made her feel that Bianca needed to chose her own path. Bianca is awesome Wyatt, I've…I met her last year when I was doing some college classes but I waited till my birthday to start asking her out," he added

"Does Yvanne know about her," Wyatt asked

"Yeah, she likes her though she doesn't know about the Witch thing. And Bianca knows that Yvanne doesn't know anything about Magic," he added confidently

"Are you sure? I mean there have been a lot of close calls over the years," Wyatt said, not able to shake a concern for Yvanne

"I'm sure…but I am thinking we need to find out what we can about this guy she's been dating," Chris said, frowning a bit.

"Alright, we'll orb to the Manor and get stuff together…Maybe we could summon him ahead of time," Wyatt said, thinking hard about it. Chris nodded and the two young men Orbed to the attic of the Manor and began setting up crystals and potions. Chris also wrote a spell to erase the guys memory if for some reason he wasn't evil.

Just as they were about to summon him Wyatt heard a familiar jangle and then realized that it was alerting him to Yvanne. She was in danger, "Chris, You said Yvanne wasn't supposed to see him tonight right," he asked

"Yeah-Why?"

"She…She's one of my charges, something is wrong, we need to go now," he said before orbing. Chris grabbed a potion and Orbed after his brother. They both arrived in an alley way and ducked behind some trash cans. A minute later they both noticed Yvanne walking down the alley listening to music. What she didn't notice but they did was a demon shimmering in the alley. At that Moment Yvanne broke out in one of her crazy dance moves and was spinning around with her eyes closed. Chris and Wyatt both rolled their eyes and then Wyatt threw an energy ball at the Demon.

Yvanne opened her eyes when she thought she saw a flash of light. She looked around and took her ear buds out. She moved cautiously as she took a couple steps in the direction she thought she saw the light from, "Hello?" she called, pulling out a little bottle of pepper spray from her bag, "Is anyone there?" She called again

Chris decided to try to pass off something and jumped out from behind the trashcans where he and Wyatt were hiding, "Boo!" he yelled and grinned when she jumped and looked at him in exasperation

"Christopher Perry Halliwell-What do you Think you're doing?" she yelled at him but tried to cover up a smile a moment later, she knew he liked scaring her sometimes

"What? I told you that you need to stop walking down alley's alone, one of these days its not going to be some nice guy like me to jump out from behind some trashcans," he said looking silly but also serious

"I have pepper spay," she retorted but smiled at him at the same time, it was annoyed smile that she got with him when she knew he was right but didn't want to admit it

"Yeah-Well how would you use it if you were doing that Mock David Bower dance move again," he said as he starting pulling her down the alley to the street. He was trying to give Wyatt the chance to get away. Since it was dusk he was sure she would be able to see the orbs

Yvanne went with him willingly but rolled her eyes at him, "You're just jealous that you can dance like me," she said teasingly.

A moment later they were out of earshot and Wyatt sighed before orbing away. That had been way too close. He decided the next time he saw Yvanne he would give her a talking to, because there was no way he was letting her walk down alley's in New York like that.

**A/N Tell me what you think!**


	10. The Realization

**A/N I do Not own Charmed Characters-I just get to have fun with them ****J**

**Please Review! I need Responses to improve**

**The Realization**

As it happened Wyatt didn't get a chance to give Yvanne that talking to he want because he didn't see her until it was time for Chris and Yvanne's high school graduation. But he had every intention of talking to her about it then. Even after breaking up with her cheating boyfriend she had decided to come to New York. She had told Chris that she felt like she was being called to New York-something she never could explain why. Wyatt didn't mind, it was obvious the girl was getting herself into dangerous situations without thinking of consequences and he wanted to keep a close eye on her.

After sensing to be sure no one was around Wyatt orbed into the manor kitchen, he went straight to the fridge and opened the door, took out a jar of orange juice and began drinking it. Not bother with. Just as he was swallowing he heard the back door clock and spun around to see Yvanne who's eyes were filled with laughter, "Don't you know how to use a glass," she asked, laughter in her voice as well

"How did you get in," Wyatt asked a little irritably as he tried to get his bearings. He was stunned by her. The alley had been dark and he hadn't noticed how much she had changed over the past two years. Well, she hadn't really changed but the way he saw her was definitely different. He didn't notice before just how creamy her skin was and how it set off the dark red in her hair. He didn't remember ever noticing how beautiful her violet/blue eyes were. And he sure as hell never remembered her body looking that….wow before.

"I have a key," she said interrupting his thoughts as she hopped up on the kitchen island, "If you remember Chris gave this to me when We were 13. Considering…what did you call me-Right, a Permanent Fixture," she added with a smirk

"Oh…well I forgot," he snorted defensively, as he tried to avert his eyes from staring at the rise and fall of her chest

Luckily his mother walked in at that moment. Piper smiled when she saw Yvanne, "Hi sweet-You're early," she said giving her a hug once Yvanne slid off the counter

"I know, You know me, Miss Eager," she said with a grin as she hugged her back, "So do you like my new dress," she asked, excitement clear on her face

"Its lovely…A little short though," Piper said, trying to be diplomatic but she was still a Mom

"I know but My legs are really my best feature, Might as well show them off," Yvanne said with a bright smile, "Besides, I saw Pictures of you when you were younger-You can't tell me you never wore any short dresses," she told her with a grin

"Ok Missy-Chris is up in his room with your cap and gown," Piper said, ignoring her comment. She had just noticed that Wyatt was staring at Yvanne's legs and trying to hide it. Yvanne flashed them a smiling before running up to get his stuff from Chris. Piper rounded on Wyatt, "What was that about," she asked sharply as she looked up into her oldest son's face

"What was what? What did I do," Wyatt asked his mother with big eyes

"You staring at Yvanne like you were a starving man and she was a feast," Piper replied, narrowing her eyes a bit

"I did not-Mum You're imagining things! Yvanne is Chris's best friend, I would never do something like that," Wyatt insisted, not about to admit to his mother that he had been fantasizing about Yvanne's legs as well as other things

Piper didn't look like she believed a word of it, "Well you better remember that when you're in New York," she insisted firmly, "Its bad enough that Chris is dating Bianca, I don't need you trying to seduce a girl that is practically family," she told him firmly. She had no idea that Yvanne was meant to be with Wyatt. Phoebe had never said anything and neither had Chris

"Ok Ok- I get it Mom…Stop stressing," he said rolling his eyes in frustration and grabbing an apple before heading out. Piper shook her head, not sure about that. She figured she could talk with Leo about it later.

An Hour later they were all sitting on cramped bleachers waiting for their two students to accept their diploma. As Wyatt zoned out a bit from the speeches he realized for the first time that he didn't feel on edge. Since he had gone to New York he had become increasingly reckless and didn't feel like himself. He also suddenly realized that after that night in the alley he had felt better for a few days, like he had when he was younger at home. He had just figured it was from being so far from his family but now…Now the words of the See came back to him as his eyes focused on Yvanne who was chatting softly with some girl sitting beside her.

"_With how powerful you are You must have your soul mate with to-To stop from your power corrupting you. This is why she was always there as Your brothers friend-Her proximity to you give your soul the comfort it needs until the two of you become Bonded." _

As the words came back to haunt him he heard Yvanne's name being called and heard his family cheering. He clapped too but was too busy thinking about this change. In the new years since he had moved he had become reckless and stopped worrying about others safety. He had started to feel superior to everyone including his family and had even had strange day dreams about taking power from everyone. It dawned on him now that it was because he was so far away from Yvanne. The seer had been right. He needed to be close to her regularly to keep himself from being corrupted by his power. Two days before he never would have even considered it.

Was this really possible-was he so close to losing himself that only Yvanne could keep him from that Precipice? Didn't the fact that he was raised in a loving home mean anything? Were his moral and Core values so easily tossed aside?

No, He was strong but he now realized he wasn't strong enough. Without Yvanne to…comfort his soul, as the seer said, he couldn't control his power. But what if Yvanne died? One of them would need to die first, even if they became very old. If she died before him would he become corrupted? And what about her? The Seer had said she would be Powerful. She was his match. Did that mean she was as powerful as him and if so did that mean she could be corrupted too? Wyatt was unsure about everything now. He began wondering if he should make another visit to the Seer.

He was about to orb away without thinking when he felt a tugging of his arm and glanced to his right, "Wyatt, its over, Picture time," Melinda said with a grin, she had noticed her big brother zoning out but she figured he just had a lot on his mind. Melinda had no idea just how much he had on his mind

"Right, thanks Mellie Girl," he said teasingly as Melinda made a face. That was her nickname from her brother when she was Little! She was 15 now! Most definitely not a baby anymore. She decided to ignore that for today though and headed down to where their parents were. Piper and Leo were already hugging Chris and Yvanne and trying to get pictures as they were all talking and laughing.

It was hours later before Wyatt was able to get away to see the Seer. When he arrived she smiled, "I knew you would come King Wyatt," she murmured softly

"I want to know more-Is this why I've been slipping? Because I've been away from her," he asked, not even bothering to say hello

"Yes…I told you three years ago that her nearness was vital to you…But you're corruption would take time obviously," she said

"Being near her today reversed what I was feeling-Is that possible?"

"Yes-For now King Wyatt," she told him, "There will come a point where that is no longer possible-Where she will not be able to save you."

"Like in the other world-The other future," Wyatt murmured, without thinking

The Seer smiled and nodded, "Yes, by then it was far too late for you. Though she did begin healing you. However…" she trailed off with that word

"I killed her," Wyatt finished softly. He closed his eyes and sighed, "Tell me…who will die first," he asked, his voice soft but his request clear

"The future is not laid in stone King Wyatt-Your decisions and hers will affect that outcome, even I could not tell you that," the Seer responded

"What if she dies before me then? Will I still become evil," he asked, a hardness showing in his voice

"That will depend."

"Depend on what?" he asked slowly

"If there is a child."

"Explain-Now!"

The Seer laughed a bit coldly, "Who are you to demand answers from me," she asked harshly

Wyatt came forward and grabbed her by the neck and squeezed, "I am the only one who can destroy you-As you so willingly stated 3 years ago. Tell me what I want to know or you will meet your demise now," He said, a harsh tone in his voice as he threw her away from him

She fell against her chaise coughing but also smiled, "See that? Three years ago you never would have done something like that. See what two years away from her will do," she asked with a delighted cackle

Wyatt felt the blood drain from his face at her words. What she right? Had he already been that corrupted? No-He refused to believe it. She was simply egging him on, "Tell me what a child has to do with it," he asked, an energy ball appearing in his hand, "I can find other sources Seer," he added

"But none with my accuracy King Wyatt," she said but looked unsure now, "Very well…If you and Queen Yvanne have a child together then you will not turn evil. Because your children with her will carry that same magical quality that makes her keep your soul intact

"So…The son you mentioned 3 years ago-He's still going to be born," he asked, truthfully he had put it from his mind. His mother had always thought a daughter would come first but instead he had come.

"You are meant to have a son King Wyatt, He will take your throne after your death. He will be incorruptible though because he will be born with that quality that keeps Queen Yvanne from letting you be corrupted," she said coldly

"And my son-will he have a soul mate," Wyatt asked without thinking. If he couldn't be corrupted then would he need a soul mate?

"Everyone has a soul mate King Wyatt," the See said in annoyance, wishing he would be done

Wyatt sighed, he still felt confused. But he had one thing definitely made clear to him-He needed Yvanne close to keep his mind on straight. Without another word to the seer he orbed back to the manor.


	11. A Bitter Taste

**A/N I do Not own Charmed Characters-I just get to have fun with them ****J**

**Please Review! I need Responses to improve**

**A Bitter Taste**

Wyatt woke slowly and got out of his large bed. He walked over to his Mirror and smiled. He looked perfectly fine. He turned and glanced at his bed and felt a cold rage come over him. Where was she? She knew better then to leave the Bed before him. Wyatt began striding over to the door when it opened and she walk inside. He looked her over before saying anything. Her hair was braided in the style he preferred and she was wearing a simple black dress but he still didn't like how she left before him.

"Where were you," he demanded

"I was seeing one of the Healers Wyatt," she responded quietly. However she didn't cower before him like others would. She never had and never would as far as she was concerned. She alone saw herself as his equal

"And why would you need to see a Healer?"

"I haven't been feeling well-Her name is Fatima is you want to torture the truth from her," she responded with a Level voice as she looked into his eyes. She alone loved him and she knew it. Despite his faults she alone believed he could be saved.

Wyatt grabbed her roughly by the shoulders, "What did she say," he asked as he slid a hand down one arm and smelled her hair. To many it may have seemed like a loving and romantic gesture but she knew he was trying to see if she had been with a man

"That I will feel better soon…Have I passed," she asked coolly. At his nod she pulled away, "What is this plan I have been hearing of," she asked, not realizing the danger she could be in for asking

Wyatt felt a cold rage at her again. Yesterday one of his most trusted servants had said he saw her meeting with a man several times. He had seen enough evidence that she must be with another man and possibly passing information to the underground, "What is his name," he asked

"What are you talking about Wyatt?"

"I know you've been meeting with a man," he told her

She froze then turned and looked at him, "Of course I have-I've been meeting with Chris. I may be your lover but he is still my best friend," she told him hotly, "You don't own me Wyatt-I've stood beside you because I believe you can be saved, Don't make me regret it," she snapped then gasped when he grabbed her by the neck.

"Don't ever tell me what to do," he snapped as he started to squeeze, however unlike with other people he got no pleasure how of doing this

"S-Stop…Ba-Baby," she managed to gasp out

He didn't know why but he let her go and she dropped to the floor, gasping, "If you kill me Wyatt-You'll kill your son too," she whispered. He froze, for the first time really having pause at what someone said to him. He had children but he had binded their powers at birth so they couldn't attempt to overthrow him. This was different. An Old seer had come to him recently and told him of this child with his lover. The child that would succeed him when he died. A child that should be raised by him in his kingdom. Without a word he stormed out of the cavern that he used for his bedchamber and went to his throne room.

Later as he was sitting with his most trusted advisor he appeared troubled, "King Wyatt-what is wrong," he asked carefully. He had carefully cultivated his position and Wyatt actually trusted him

"My lover is pregnant," Wyatt said coldly

"May I ask which one, Sire."

"The one that Matters," Wyatt snapped

"Ah, Mistress Yvanne," the man said bowing his head, "Are you sure that is a good idea…I mean she is rather powerful," he said carefully

"I know…but she-She is my Favorite," he said. Not willing to explore his possible feelings for Yvanne

"I understand Sire, I do-But even with her as your Favorite…well that could pose a danger to you," he said

"What do you mean?"

"Well-Mistress Yvanne has never really been a follower of yours. To be honest my King I have never really…understood why she came to the underworld," his servant said, obviously picking his words

"You think she is a spy-Many others have too," Wyatt said dismissively

"No Sire…I have to wonder about the timing of this pregnancy. A new Prophesy has been brought forth. By your cousin with the gift. Through torture she admitted that in 7 months time a child would be born who would lead to your…destruction," he said, looking hesitant to reveal that information

Wyatt shook his head, "No…according to the Seer this child will be my successor…." Wyatt trailed off when he realized she had never actually said how the baby would succeed him, "I will just bind his powers at birth," he said firmly

"If you think that is best…but what is Mistress Yvanne escapes before you can do that," he asked

"I wont kill her Dresden-I told you, she is my Favorite," Wyatt said coldly

"Well…Perhaps you can get her to reveal her agenda to you? She must have one since she doesn't support our cause," Dresden pointed out

Wyatt shook his head and spend the rest of the time ignoring his most trusted aid. But the poison that he was whispering began to nettle in his mind and later that night he saw her brushing her long hair, "I have decided that it is time that the Magical community take precedence over the mortals," he stated, watching her-still angry from everything that had been said that day

"What do you mean," Yvanne asked, a slight frown on her face

"I have create a virus-Anyone who is not magical will fall ill and die," he said coldly

"What? Wyatt you can not be serious-That's Genocide," she yelled, shock and horror filling her face

"No, it's a cleansing and it needs to be done. Mortals are an infection on this earth and need to be removed!" He roared, "How Dare you Question me? I am your King!" He yelled, His rage becoming a Burning hot eruption

"I will question you as I see fit-You are not MY king, I am just your lover. I stand by you But I wont stand by this! No-I will warn everyone what type of monster-" she stopped short when she felt a burning in her chest. She looked down and saw a burn mark over her heart and looked at Wyatt who was staring at her in horror. She began to sway but before she hit the ground she orbed out.

Wyatt stood there frozen then suddenly screamed, "Guards! Guards!" when they ran inside he looked panicked, "Find My Yvanne, she is Hurt," he yelled and watched them shimmer away

They didn't find her for two days and when they found here there was no possible way to save her. She had died shortly after she orbed away. She was laid at his feet in the throne room and he ordered everyone out. After casting a spell to keep anyone from entering or seeing him he knelt beside her body. Wyatt lifted the cold body in his arms and for the first time in his began to cry. When she had called him a monster his rage had blinded him and the energy ball had been thrown before he could stop it. But it wasn't his fault. No, this was the fault of the mortals! Because she wanted to protect them. She hadn't understood. But he would kill them for her. He would eradicate every mortal on earth except a small amount to keep as slaves. He would do it for his Yvanne….

With a Gasp and yell Wyatt bolt out of his bed and ran into a door. That woke him up and he looked around. He was in his apartment bedroom not in a throne room. But he was shaking and he realized a moment later that his face was wet. He'd also been crying. He had killed her, Killed Yvanne. A bitter taste filled his mouth as he realized what he had done. That must have been what had happened in his other future. How he destroyed everything.

Wyatt knew he couldn't let her die again. He had to be careful once they started dating. He couldn't lose his temper around her. Because that one moment when his temper had become out of control he had killed the one thing that mattered to him in that world. Wyatt wouldn't let that happen again.


	12. Searching for Acceptance

The day after he woke from that awful dream Wyatt moved back home to the Manor for the summer. He needed to be close to Yvanne, to be sure nothing happened to her and to be sure that he wouldn't be corrupted. He still shook with a cold sweat when he remembered. How could he have been so cold, so brutal? His lack of empathy and control were his undoing in that time, though he thought he had all the control. Wyatt knew as he looked at the memory from an outsider's perspective that the control he thought he had would never continue forever. Eventually there would have been a rebellion and he would have lost it, everything he thought he held dear but in actuality he knew that his evil counterpart had destroyed the last good in him when he destroyed his lover.

Piper watched her son closely when he came back to the Manor, she could see that he was troubled by something, something that he wouldn't talk about. Whenever she tried asking he simply walked away, muttering something about time. It worried her, she felt like she was losing her oldest son. That night as she laid in bed with Leo she kept thinking of it and finally turned on the light, 'Leo? Leo Wake up," she whispered urgently.

With a yawn Leo opened his eyes and looked at her, "Piper, It's the middle of the night," he groaned, feeling very old and needing his rest.

"Something is wrong with Wyatt," she told him

"What do you mean," Leo asked, wide awake now. Something being wrong with any of his children made him alert immediately

"I mean that ever since he came back to stay at the Manor for the summer he's been moody and silent, He won't talk about what's wrong," Piper said seriously.

"Alright, I'll talk to him tomorrow, Will that make you feel better," he asked, seeing that her worry was very real

"Yes, Thanks love," she said in relief, she knew Leo and Wyatt were close and was sure he could get to the bottom of it.

The next morning Leo came downstairs early and found Wyatt sitting in the kitchen picking at a piece of toast. He knew something must be wrong since Wyatt usually had a great appetite. "Hey Wyatt, You're up early," he said lightly, not wanting to give away that he and Piper were worried about him.

Wyatt glanced up and gave his father a small smile, "Hey Dad," he said quietly before looking out the window again. He was still tormented by the memory of his previous life, the memory of his murder of Yvanne still made him sick to his stomach and he didn't know how to make it better. He also didn't want to talk about it, sure that everyone in the family would think something was wrong with him since he had that dream.

"Wyatt, is everything ok," Leo asked softly, sounding very much like he had when he was a whitelighter. It was a tone that would often urge people to spill their secrets when they were being tormented.

"No," Wyatt said shortly, not wanting to speak at all. The two men sat in silence for nearly 10 minutes when Wyatt spoke again without realizing it, "I killed Yvanne," he whispered.

The blood drained from Leo's face, "You what?" he asked hoping he had heard wrong. He must have, Wyatt wasn't a killer, he couldn't be.

"I killed Yvanne," Wyatt repeated, almost yelling it, "I was in my stupid room and she was yelling at me and I lost my temper and I killed her," he said, tears sparkling in his eyes. During this confession Wyatt had begun pacing, "And she was pregnant," he added softly as he collapsed in a chair, his hands covering his face.

Leo was silent in shock for several moments while his mind processed what his son had just told him. He had murdered Yvanne. She had been in his room. She had been pregnant. Wait. Pregnant? Leo frowned, "Since when are you and Yvanne involved," he asked, still having a hard time understand what this was.

"We're not involved…I-"

"You said she was pregnant."

"She was but-" Wyatt was cut off then by the door opening. In walked Yvanne, very much alive. Leo looked at Yvanne in shock when he saw her. She saw the two men staring at her and frowned, "Uh, is something wrong," she asked, wondering if she had walked in on some father/son moment.

Leo shook his head, recovering rather fast, "Uh, no, nothing is wrong. Sorry Yvanne, How are you this morning," he asked, smiling at her. He was relieved to see that she was alive. But still a bit bothered by Wyatt confessing to something he obviously did not do.

"I'm Fine, I'm just here to pick up Chris since his car died," she said, still thinking they were acting weird. She had never mentioned it because she loved the Halliwells but she had noticed for years that their house was…weird. There was just something different about it. But she had always felt at home here so she didn't see a reason to stress about it. Besides, what family was normal? So after a moments hesitation she just brushed it off. She smiled again then waved and headed off up the stairs, knowing she would have to drag her best friend out of bed most likely.

When Yvanne left Leo stood up, grabbed Wyatt by the arm and dragged him to the garage, "Why in the world did you just confess to murdering Yvanne," he asked.

"Because I did…in another life I think," Wyatt said, "I dunno how to explain it dad. I was dreaming but it felt like a memory, like the ones Aunt Phoebe has sometimes. It was so real…" he whispered, trailing off as he looked out the window towards the house, to where he knew Yvanne was.

"Another life?" Leo asked, though he know what life his son must have been remembering.

"Yeah, another life. The life you and Mom never told me about, the life that got changed because Chris came back to save me. But I gotta wonder, if they were friends in this life they must've been friends in that other life right? What if he came back just for her? I mean, what if he just said he came back to save me," he asked. It was something that had been bothering him since he found out the truth from the Seer.

"Because he's your brother. Despite how you were in that future Wyatt, Chris came back to save you. And in saving you he probably saved Yvanne too. I know he saved your mother-"

"Mom? What do you mean?"

"It was apparently the thing that pushed you to complete evil. When you were 16 Piper was killed by a demon. Phoebe and Paige had died too and he saved them. He saved our entire family…including you," Leo said, laying a hand on Wyatt's shoulder, "You shouldn't be punished for what you did in that life…it never happened. You didn't kill Yvanne or your unborn child…It didn't happen Wyatt."

"But what if it does happen, What if we fall in love and I do kill her? What then?"

"I don't know Wyatt, but I do know you. And the one thing that is very clear to everyone in this family is that you would never hurt someone you love. I don't believe you will harm Yvanne. Even she knows she is safe with you," Leo told his son firmly, "You need to let this go Wyatt. You need to let it go in order to fulfill whatever destiny you have for this future."

"I know…but I still need time to think," Wyatt said seriously, this wasn't something that he could just forget. He needed time to process it and everything is father said. Leo knew he was right and dropped the discussion. This was something Wyatt needed to work through, something that he needed to accept.


End file.
